


About Damn Time

by TheMoonIsMyWife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonIsMyWife/pseuds/TheMoonIsMyWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you Buck." He looked pleading into the other mans eyes for a response.<br/>Bucky's eyes flicked to Steve's with surprise before his face was a mask of concealed emotion. "I know"</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, it's my first fic so sorry if it's really bad or if there are mistakes. It's also super short because I don't write like ever and I'm not very good at it.

Steve couldn't hold it in anymore it was getting too hard. He stormed over to Bucky in the kitchen of his apartment, that he shared with Sam and Buck, waiting for the other to notice him. When Bucky turned and saw Steve he smiled until he noticed the look on Steve's face. "What's wrong?" Bucky put down his drink and allowed his attention to be completely dominated by the man before him. Steve physically swallowed and Bucky's eyes couldn't help but track his Adams apple as it bobbed, before returning to his eyes searching for answers.  
"I love you Buck." He looked pleading into the other mans eyes for a response.  
Bucky's eyes flicked to Steve's with surprise before his face was a mask of concealed emotion. "I know" He stated in a monotone voice before smirking devilishly at Steve.  
Steve's brow creased. "You know? For how lo- Wait was that a Star Wars reference?" Bucky broke out into a full blown smile which momentarily took Steve's breath away before he ended up with a matching one. "When did Bucky find time to watch Star Wars with his busy schedule of brooding?" Steve couldn't help but laugh at the pout that Bucky was now sporting before Bucky punched him in the arm. "Ow." Steve rubbed his arm even though it didn't hurt. "What was that for?"  
"That was because you were being a punk" Bucky reached forward and took Steve's hands in his own. "How could I not watch it with you and Sam talking about it all the time."  
"Were you jealous?" Steve replied with a shit eating grin and Bucky knew just how to deal with that. He leaned forward and tentatively placed his lips on the other man's. Steve made a noise in the back of his throat which made Bucky deepen the kiss. This resulted in one of Steve's hands travelling into Bucky's hair whilst the other explored his chest, feeling the hard muscles under his shirt. Bucky's hands were all over Steve and neither of them could believe this was finally happening. They stayed like that for a long time until Sam walked past them muttering "About damn time" and something about old people taking too long. Steve and Bucky broke apart breathlessly staring at each other. "Get a room" Sam shouted from the living room before Steve laced his fingers with Bucky's and started dragging him to his bedroom. "I was joking, oh god, I don't want to hear that, I'm going to see Nat." He paused looking at the now closed door. "Not that you guys care" He muttered as he walked out a smile on his face, It really was about damn time.


End file.
